


Anyone

by a_clever_scheme



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, ITS 2 AM, OOC, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clever_scheme/pseuds/a_clever_scheme
Summary: Working title.Billy Batson has been picked off the streets by Alfred Pennyworth.Or, the one where For Once, Bruce Is Not The One Who Adopts The Child(Although I am tempted to do one like that in the future.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it is 2am and I did this in about an hour with no editing. I can't type properly rn, sooooo
> 
> Let's pretend I know what's going on (I really don't)
> 
> Probably OOC
> 
> Not comic accurate (Is that a thing?)

Alfred stared down at the boy shivering at his feet. The boy stared back, looking him dead in the eye with sharp blue orbs.

Alfred held out his umbrella, shielding the young boy from the incoming rain. 

“Would you like to come home with me?”

“I’m not a lost dog. You can't just take  me home like one.” 

“I am aware. But surely, it would be better than sitting out here in the rain, wouldn’t it?” 

Alfred later learned, after the boy was safe and warm, that he was named Billy Batson.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are you from?”

“Fawcett.”

“So why were you in Gotham?” 

“Fighting rings tend to span across city borders.”

Alfred nodded in understanding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“How would you like to work for me, and help out around the Wayne Manor?”

Billy cocked his head. “Am I really qualified to work for The Batman?”

Alfred merely smiled. “How did you figure it out?”

“You all aren’t exactly subtle inside of your own home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

2 weeks later, a charming boy with sharp blue eyes began to appear inside the Wayne Manor, helping the elder housekeeper. 

This boy was just as polite and efficient as Alfred, and was a welcome help. 

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at the new addition, and the other inhabitants looked on in curiosity. 

They tried to get the boy to divulge information, any information, about his past. However, they were only met with a smile and a  finger brought to his lips. 

Only Alfred knew the origin of the mysterious boy, and the reason there was an inhibitor collar waiting to be disposed of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the things that you must know while working for the Bat family, is to always be prepared for danger.

One can never know when there will be an attack launched on the family. 

Such as this instance. 

An intruder had intruded upon the Bat Cave, and was attempting to steal sensitive information concerning the Justice League.

Well. This simply would not do.

Billy would have to take care of the problem himself, as Alfred had begun to take days off now that there was someone else who could perform the duties of a bat family butler. 

He sighed. 

The intruder was largely untrained (at least it appeared so to Billy, but he never was any good at judging that sort of thing.) 

There wasn’t even much of a fight. Billy quickly dispatched the man, deposited him in a chair, and tied him up for Batman to question when they returned. 

In the meantime, Billy had a schedule to keep. Those cookies weren’t going to make themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Tim and Damian were watching the security footage.  

“Bruce, have you seen this?” Asked Tim. “Who exactly is this kid?”

“Did you really think that Alfred would just let anyone work for us?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess. 
> 
> If I am ever hit with the inspiration, I might add on to this.


End file.
